


break up with your boyfriend and make out with me, i'm bored

by foolshwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Choi San is Whipped, Choi San-centric, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Omega Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Park Seonghwa-centric, Switch Choi San, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolshwa/pseuds/foolshwa
Summary: Seonghwa's desperation to own San who's taken by Wooyoung drives him into a sexual reality that exceeds the expectations formed by his lustful fantasy.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	break up with your boyfriend and make out with me, i'm bored

“See you later, baby!” Wooyoung whispered then plants plenty of kisses on San’s cheeks before going downstairs to exit his boyfriend’s house. San giggles by the sweetness of his boyfriend, he’s smiling with his blue polo shirt tucked in behind his cream-like pants and a black leather belt contrasting the light color scheme of his outfit. He has no shame although they are in front of their friends with their wines staring at them but that’s what makes San interested to him, it feels like Wooyoung is so proud of their relationship and it makes sense why his boyfriend is always flaunting his photos on Instagram as if he’s doing a home-selling product but sometimes Wooyoung gets jealous whenever someone messages him, asking for the name of the guy in his feed. He just laughs as it when his boyfriend told him about it. He knows he’s sexy and everyone is whipped for him. Maybe his confidence and his ability to present himself to other people makes him stand out among the others.  
On the other hand, there is one hopeless romantic bachelor who keeps an eye on their relationship. He sits at the corner of the couch, sipping a cup of wine while dodging the sight of the couple’s shameless display of affection. The guy wearing a black leather jacket with a plain white t-shirt underneath, tucked under his black denim jeans is agitated by the constant sweet flicks he always witnesses whenever he hangs out with them. This is why he barely joins the night union, his patience on handling this kind of interaction is short-lived, ruining the mood as he’s a bitter single guy who can’t fuck a man. Seonghwa didn’t even bother to congratulate the two when they revealed themselves as couples last month and San questioned his absence on their mini celebration party but he reasoned out his non-existent fever. He admits to himself, he is jealous. He tries to detach himself from San but the irresistible appeal of the guy flows over his vessels, making him drown to his one-sided affection. He started to have a crush on him when he kisses his cheeks during their graduation ceremony last year. That kiss is carved in his body and even in this unusual switch of generation, he still remembers the feeling of his lips touching the sensitiveness of his skin that instantly made him aroused which lasted until he was called on stage to get his diploma. He tried his best to walk normally and fortunately, prohibited things weren’t obvious. He is aware that San did it to all their male friends. Yunho even kissed San’s neck as a joke without being awkward with each other but if he did that, something will presumably change considering he sees him as a man. Seonghwa maintains a playful conversation with San after his newly-developed feelings for him but deteriorated when Wooyoung came in the scene and won his heart. Wooyoung is such a nice guy, he is not initially a part of their circle but one afternoon, San introduces him while they are celebrating his birthday in their house. Starting then, Wooyoung always joins their hangout until the group becomes comfortable bonding with him. He is not close with Wooyoung and he is not planning to step it up because he would just be faking him. He is not mad at him but as stated earlier, he is jealous. 

Seonghwa’s jealousy drives him to stand and drop the empty cup at the desk. Being in the same room with San makes him uncomfortable and the cold breeze of evening air would be perfect to ease his squeezed mind. As he walks by, San grips his arms, intercepting his exit. “Where are you going?” He asks. Seonghwa looks away from him, wearing an annoyed face behind him then replies “Getting some fresh air!” He raises his voice unintentionally that makes San confused. “Are you mad?” He rises from his seat and faces the jealous guy. Seonghwa notices his heart going out for a race. The grip of his crush’s hands on his arms becomes tighter as their eye contact lasts longer, awakening his senses and detects the lust shivering his body. “No!” Before he can escape this overwhelming scenario, his head wrenches that makes him knelt down the floor. It must have been the implication of his nonstop shoving of wine in his lungs while watching the couple having their pre-cum session in front of the audience. San notices him right away and hurries onto him. “Are you okay? Take a rest in my room, I’ll take you there.” Seonghwa didn’t have a chance to reject the offer as the pain rules his body that makes him dependent on San’s actions. Without hesitation, San carries him and brings him to his high-ceilinged room filled with stuffed toys scattered everywhere. The dimmed lights are on that boost the intimacy of the palatial room. “Just take some rest! I’ll leave you here for a moment so you won’t be interrupted.” As San lies him down the cottoned-bed, his energy drained that shuts his eyes and lose his consciousness.

Seonghwa opens his eyes and ends up with the view of the ceiling fan chilling the bed. He was confused for a moment how he got here but then he immediately recalls how San lifted him up and let him rest where he’s at right now. “Fuck! This is embarrassing! Did I just faint in front of him?” The thoughts irritated him so much as he’s hitting his head right now. “Dumb Seonghwa! You just lost your charm!” He continues to downgrade himself then tries to remove the shameful thoughts on his mind by scanning the room. He heard the sound of showers from his right stops as soon as he finishes the complete revolution of room scanning. After a few more minutes, a deep voice of man pops out, turning his head to his right that leads him to a nice view of San being topless and only wearing a bath towel folded around his body, stimulating lustful desires on his mind. “So you’re awake, how are you feeling right now?” San asks, staring at him with an eye of concern, melting his resistance. Seonghwa couldn’t form words as his consciousness is glued to the nice body of San being flaunt in front of him. His eagerness to touch him drastically increases that urges his desperation to make a move that will set San up into making out with him. He can imagine himself drooling over the beautiful scenery. One drop of that little barrier, and the nakedness of San will be exposed to his longing pupils which screams satisfaction. The freezing bed suddenly feels warm and the intensity of heat is sensible in every area of the room. “Bro! Stop drooling over me!” San disrupts the leather jacket guy’s sexual daydreaming. Seonghwa gets back to his sense, realising the additional embarrassment that just happened. He is panicking thinking how not to be obvious that he is distracted by the sight of half-naked San. “I’m sorry! I just woke up and I’m kind of zoning out.” Without being subjugated by the pressure, he flawlessly presented a reasonable excuse. “Why? Is my body nice?” San smirks then moves to the closet at the left side of the bed. Seonghwa knows that San is just kidding but the embarrassment is still kicking in and this would make him ashamed to show his face to him on the next day. He can feel the heat of his body, hypnotizing his senses to long for the touch of a man who would cast his innocence away. “Sort…of” He cannot even form words on his mind because of the speechlessness that comes from the rudeness of San to show himself half-nakedly. “So, you find me hot?” San heats up the room as he chuckles and faces the distracted young man, his top is still undressed, seems like teasing Seonghwa as he enjoys his suffering from repressing his lustful needs. Seonghwa refuses to utter a word, one single blow and everything will crash like a house of cards. “I know you like me.” San abruptly mouthed a revelation, drawing Seonghwa a thunderstruck face as he looks at him. “What are you talking about?” The nervousness is prevalent on Seonghwa’s voice, leaving him caught in the sudden news explosion. “C’mon, why are you denying it? No one’s here!” San winks at him, giving an electric shock on Seonghwa’s body. The dirtiness in the way he let out the words and the sarcastic wink arouses his length, stretching his crotch as if it will be tore apart. The irresistibility becomes his enemy in no time and his superego vanishes in a blink of an eye. As he is struggling to speak a word, he accidentally releases a small moan as he feels his cock twitching from being overly attracted by the naked San with a bath towel covering his bottom. “Baby! You forgot to cover your crotch.” San chuckles as he teases the horny boy. He has seen it all and there’s no escape. The eagerness of Seonghwa to feel the friction of his warming body against him overflows, making the ambitious boy blows a phrase he never thought he would say. “Can I be yours just for tonight?” the gentleness of his soft and delicate voice earns a pleasing response from San. “If you agree that this will be our dirty little secret, then I’m yours now baby.” He moves his face closer to Seonghwa, feeling the breath of each other as the anticipation swells inside their bodies. Without any disruption, Seonghwa grabs the back of San’s neck, pushes him closer then presses his lips against his. The softness of their lips spurred a series of melodic moans, begging for a deeper physical contact against their warm bodies. The surroundings were instantly muted as they were caged to the aggressiveness of their mouths, slurping each other’s tongue, hooked to the addictiveness of its taste. Seonghwa caresses the partner’s head and hold a tight grip of his hair while their lips are still bumping against each other, intensifying the desire of the two desperate souls to go further. San parted his lips for a moment, stands for a second before removing the towel housing his bottom, exposing his fully erected length soaked by his pre-cum session. The glimpse of satisfaction flashes on Seonghwa’s sparkling eyes stunned by the magnificent view of one of the seven world wonders. He draws a relieved smile, gluing his eyes to the huge cock that can wreck his throat in just a single press. “Fuck! You’re so huge!” he gushes then fondles the enormous creature. Seonghwa releases himself from the bed, took off his leather jacket then his plain t-shirt. San helps him as he’s getting more impatient. Seonghwa pushes him strongly, making the fully-naked guy sinks in the family-sized couch near the window. The sexual pressure in the push bestows a kinky atmosphere, fostering the excitement between the temporary couple. “Seonghwa! Please fuck me!” San begs while closing his eyes from the continuous erection of his cock. The merciful pledge drives Seonghwa into grabbing the partner’s hair and pulls it downward. “Now, you’re the one begging to me, huh?” he chuckles sliding his face beside his right cheek, teasing his earlobe by biting it gently, making San hungrier for pleasure. “Fuck yeah! I want you to please me, better than Wooyoung.” He mutters. Seonghwa bends his knees, placing his face straight to the direction of San’s cock. “I’ll give you the heaven that Wooyoung failed to do.” “Yes, please!”. Seonghwa smirks then proceeds on stroking the length. He starts slowly, preparing San to a more intense burst of pleasure. Seonghwa rubs his left hand against San’s chest, doubling the pleasure being induced to the weakening guy. Seonghwa circles his index finger around San’s nipples while increasing the speed of stroking his cock overtime. The moans flooded the room as San absorbs the pleasure of the hand job being serviced to him. It’s not the first time that his cock was played by a lustful hand, but Seonghwa does it differently and it gives him chills. Seonghwa transfers his left hand to his balls, squeezing it while kissing the tip of his length. He licks its top and slides his tongue down the shaft then grabs his balls with his mouth, sucking it while fondling the cock once again. San didn't do anything but to hold a grip on the sucker’s hair, pull it as his mouth chews his balls while his hands stroke his member.  
While drowning under the surface of sexual drives, San’s phone at the arm of the couch suddenly rings. The icon of Wooyoung flashes in the screen, requesting for a phone call. San forgets that he is scheduled to have a phone conversation with his boyfriend for 5 minutes starting at 11 in the evening. San grabs Seonghwa’s head to make an eye contact with him. “Just stop for five minutes, I’ll just answer this phone call.” San is about to rise from the couch but Seonghwa’s hands pushed his chest, dropping him against the couch. “Answer it here!” Seonghwa insisted, giving him a deadly stare. San leaves no choice but to answer the phone right where he is.  
“Hi there baby!” San greets brightly. Seonghwa frowns with the sound of the worst endearment he ever heard.  
“I miss you! What are you doing?” Wooyoung responses.  
The sweet conversation between the real couple irritated the jealous guy, enhancing his impatience to resume their sexual intercourse. One minute of talk feels like an hour long to him, making him scratches his head until he decided to put the cheater in a challenging situation. Seonghwa grabs San’s cock with his mouth and pushes it near to his throat. San accidentally flaunts a moan that leaves a confusion to Wooyoung. “Are you okay? What happened?” Wooyoung asks, changing the tone of his voice. “Uh nothing, I got bit by a mosquito.” San struggles to finish the sentence as the pleasure of San’s mouth sucking his cock up and down bends his spine. San faces Seonghwa and mouthed “Please stop!” but Seonghwa shakes his head and slurps his cock faster while staring mercily at his eyes, shivering his whole body. San is panicking but living in this enchanted moment, he doesn’t want to get caught by his boyfriend but honestly, he doesn’t want to stop Seonghwa from pleasing him also.  
“Sure, but you sound different today. Is there something wrong?” Doubtfulness struck Wooyoung, he notices the strange speech of his boyfriend and the moan he lets out keeps bugging him but the assurance that San would never cheat on him dominates against his confusion.  
“I’m sorry. I’m rea...lly exhausted… today.” San tries his best to talk but the moans between the syllables become more apparent as Seonghwa presses his nipples without stopping the up and down movement of his mouth around his erected length and looking directly at him, attacking with a wink to make the penetration charming. Seonghwa releases his mouth for a second then spits on his cock and rubs his saliva around the cock to make it wet and slippery before inserting the torch around his hand for a fast fondle. “Why are you moaning? Are you jerking off?” Wooyoung starts to unfold the mystery behind the phone call. Before San can even deny the accusation, Seonghwa rises on his feet with his pants and underwear already undressed

"What are you doing?" San mouthed, moving his phone away. "Break up with your boyfriend and make out with me, i'm bored." Seonghwa responds with a smirk, causing an extensive erection to the confused guy. San pulls his phone near his mouth to resume his conversation with Wooyoung. "No. My back just hurts and I can't stop groaning by the pain." Seonghwa chuckles by how San has managed to justify his dirty moans then grabs San's arms and pushes him to a single chair, causing a quick vibration to San's ass that excites him even more. "Oh I'm sorry baby, just make sure to have enough rest." Wooyoung responds, being fooled by his boyfriend's dirty white lies. Seonghwa walks towards him then decides to sit on the partner's lap, placing his feet at the both sides of San's hips then hangs his arms round his neck, giving an intimate atmosphere. He then extends his arms behind him to get the lube in the drawer then applies a meager amount to rub on San's cock before inserting the partner's cock inside his hole slowly, stimulating an episode of moans that disturbs the sanity of Wooyoung. Seonghwa grabs this opportunity to ruin the relationship of the two as he moans loudly with enthusiasm while moving up and down while the cock is inside him and his chin presses against San's right shoulder and his arms circling around his head, making San's alertness trembles as he was exposed on the phone call by having a sex with another man. "Fuck yeah San! You're cock is so huge." Seonghwa groans while pushing San's cock deeper inside. A realization that hits San as there is no escape, but the mixture of guilt and pleasure plays around his body and soul. "What the fuck! Are you making out with someone else?" Wooyoung's anger shows with the intensity of his voice. San throws his phone away without dropping the call, causing Wooyoung to hear the exchange of moans between the two. "Fuck you!" This is the last words that San heard from his boyfriend before giving up to the pleasure of his cock, twitching inside Seonghwa's hole. "Fuck you Seonghwa you're going to pay for this!" San groans then squeezes a portion of Seonghwa's hair while burying his face against his chest, unlocking his tongue to taste the nipples of the man who ruined their relationship. "Yeah wreck me!" Seonghwa begs while his tears leak from his soothing eyes. San moves his hands down Seonghwa's thighs while sucking his nipples, causing Seonghwa to arch his body due to the deep pleasure he never intended to feel. He pours his anger by thrusting him harder, removing his face away from his chest to witness Seonghwa's face crunching with his playful attack. He returns from nipping the bottom's nipple, leaning down his body as he slides his tongue down his stomach then retracts it back, closer to him. Seonghwa attacks with a lustful kiss while continues to pump his ass against San's length, drawing a friction against his tongue that makes their arms agressively caressing each other's hair. "I love you!" Seonghwa groans before locking his tongue inside San's mouth again. San feels the urge to reach his bottom's g-spot so he shove his cock deeper, spawning a howl from Seonghwa's mouth, suffocating by the nonstop inducing of pleasure in his naked body. "Cum for me please!" Seonghwa struggles to utter a word as San's length presses the sensitive part of his anal. The euphonious sound of Seonghwa's pleasure motivates San to bring the wrecked guy to the promised utopia. He pats Seonghwa's ass hardly then pushes it down his length faster than the speed of light. Their moans amplify as their grip of each other tightens. After a minute of penetration, Seonghwa feels the sudden release of fluid filling his hole, he utters a small sigh as he feels the warmth of the liquid running inside him. "It went out baby." San mutters, regretting the quick delivery of his protein but the relieve kicks him afterwards after seeing Seonghwa squeezing his eyes while his lips stretches at the corners. "Fuck! You're so good." Seonghwa smiles then presses his lips against San once again. After the sex, their kiss feels intimate rather than lustful. Their tongues roam inside each other's mouth. A minute of the sex aftermath, Seonghwa disconnects San's cock from his hole as he stands then bends his knees, teasing a second round of sinful intercourse. "What are you going to do?" San brushes his hair as Seonghwa slips his tongue out, licking the protein coated around his cock. The sex mates stare at each other intimately while Seonghwa continues to circle his tongue around the wet cock. "How does it taste?" San chuckles while moving his fingers down the partner's hardening nipples. "Taste like my favourite sugar." Seonghwa follows with a wink then goes back sitting on his lap and gives San a warm hug. "I love you too!" San utters. "That's a little bit too late." He responds then gives him a quick kiss in the cheeks. "Well, is this the last time are we going to do this?" San asks. No regrets pump his chest for risking everything to collide with Seonghwa. In fact, the sexual intercourse made him realize how he wants Seonghwa's fingers swelling his soul by the intense pleasure he can't even describe. "Hit me up for a second round." Seonghwa teases him by biting his lower lip, implying that his lustful desires to him hasn't faded yet. "Did you have a good time?" San articulates one more question. "Yes" Seonghwa replies without any hesitation.


End file.
